hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Eric and Jillian
Eric and Jillian is a 2013 romance book. Background The characters were created by RC while the first chapter was created by Cherry Soda. Later, the bonded sisters worked together, and went on to create what was described as a masterpiece. Plot The film starts with Eric walking up a hill, with green grass and daisy surrounding him. As he reaches the top, he meets Jillian, his true love. "Did you defeat them all?" Jillian asks. The film rewinds to one year ago. Jillian is a waitress part time at her local Heffish cafe. Although a friendly and happy person, she doesn't like her job, and is bored of her life in general. When Eric moves in across the street from her, Jillian believes that she has discovered love at first site is true, and that this is how she feels about him. She writes Eric, who she hasn't seen or spoken to aside from once, a letter explaining her love. He replies with an "Okay" and kisses. Jillian is excited and hopeful. Sure enough, when Eric sees Jillian one day, he has the same feelings for her. They begin a relationship and the book follows the next seven months of their life together. With a romance like no other, the pair would do anything for eachother. On the eighth month of being together, Eric comes to Jillians home and says he has bad news. He has tears in his eyes and Jillian knows that Eric is too manly to cry, at least, most of the time. Eric explains that aggressive Heffalump Heads have invaded "the other side of town". Jillian realises and says, "No... not the dark side of town?", when Eric confirms that it is. He says that he has put himself forward to battle them with other males. Jillian falls to the ground and sobs. Eric pets her head and says "there, there". Four months later, Jillian waits on Daisy Hill, from the start of the film. Earlier in the film, this is where Jillian asked Eric to pull her closer and kiss her hard. First confused, Eric had to be given instructions, but then happily did so. Jillian suddenly sees Eric walking up the hill. He looks filthy and she can smell him from a distance, but she feels the same love that she did before for Eric. "Did you defeat them all?" Jillian asks, a scene from where the book began. He nods and smiles, telling her that he did, then wrapping his arms around her. Things are going well until Eric strokes Jillians cheek. "Who even does that?" she snaps. Eric stutters that he just thought, and had read it in romance books, and thought it was romantic. Jillian rejects Eric, saying it is like something a mother would do to their baby. Eric tells Jillian again about romance books, but Jillian says romance books are pathetic. Eric ignores this, and simply says "Please let me just stroke your-". At this point, he is cut off, and Jillian calls Eric a pathetic worm, telling him to get off of her. Jillian runs down the hill, falling and tumbling. Eric watches open mouthed, but sees her at the bottom, get up and stumble away. With the daisies tangled in her long hair and grass adding some style to her white dress, he finds her beautiful as she walks away crying. Sequels My Eric My Jillian Eric and Jillian: Love Together Eric and Jillian: Love Forever My Sweet Jillian My Sweet Eric I Love You, Jillian I Love You, Eric Eric and Jillian: Love Connects Us Eric and Jillian: Connected By Love Eric and Jillian: Stronger Than Ever Characters Eric Jillian